


Соединение (Connect by sunbreaksdown)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 8r8k h34ds, F/F, Humanstuck, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя пять месяцев после восстановления, ты едешь через половину Франции, готовясь испортить жизнь Канайи Марьям</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соединение (Connect by sunbreaksdown)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Connect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398924) by [sunbreaksdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbreaksdown/pseuds/sunbreaksdown). 



> Примечание автора:
> 
> Я настоятельно рекомендую сначала прочитать [8r8k h34ds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/324570) (перевод на русский [здесь](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2449073)), если вы ещё этого не сделали. Без этого будет трудно разобраться в этой побочной истории, а этот фик сам по себе спойлерит 8r8k h34ds.

Она живёт в городе, о котором ты никогда не слышала, в четырёх часах езды от столицы.

Ты ожидала, что она будет жить в Париже, в каком-нибудь красивом доме с Эйфелевой Башней на фоне, но городок, к которому ты подъезжаешь, выглядит тихим и непримечательным. Добраться сюда было непросто. Да и недёшево: даже после того как Терези воспользовалась своими связями и выжала из них всё, что можно, тебе потребовалось несколько месяцев на то, чтобы накопить денег. Чтобы сделать всё ответственно, по-взрослому и удостовериться, что с твоей квартплатой всё улажено, прежде чем ты потратишь остатки своей наличности на топливо. Это образцовый пример того, как ты в кое-то веки ведёшь себя ответственно, и это совершенно никак не связано с оттягиванием встречи до последнего.

Всё ещё остаётся шанс того, что ты струсишь и отступишь. Канайя понятия не имеет о том, что ты едешь к ней, потому что, учитывая все возможные способы связаться с ней (у неё даже есть собственный сайт), тебе в голову не приходит ни одного способа разобраться с этой ситуацией, кроме как лично. Ты понятия не имеешь о том, сколько пробудешь во Франции, потому что ты не знаешь, сколько Канайе потребуется времени, чтобы придти в себя. Кроме того, ты всё ещё не уверена, хочешь ли ты вообще, чтобы она вспоминала правду о том, кто ты и кем была, потому что она прекрасно справляется сама по себе. Ты не хочешь разрушать ей жизнь.

И, поскольку ты до сих пор не представляешь, как подступиться к этому или как поздороваться с ней, будучи для неё незнакомкой, ты не знаешь, будешь ли ты вообще разговаривать с ней. Может быть, ты просто понаблюдаешь за ней издалека, посмотришь, как у неё дела, и этого тебе хватит. Терези не раз и не два предлагала поехать с тобой, уверенная, что она сможет помочь, но, как ты уже говорила: ты не знаешь, сколько времени проведёшь здесь. Хотя ты можешь позволить себе отгул и пропустить несколько недель на работе, Терези не может сделать того же самого со своей учёбой. Кроме того, ты чувствуешь, что тебе необходимо сделать это самой. Словно ты задолжала Канайе хотя бы это.

Итак, вот и ты, едешь апрельским утром по не той стороне чёртовой дороги, с половиной своих пожитков, лежащих на заднем сидении твоей машины. Там целые ящики еды и куча одежды, потому что, прежде чем ты заехала на паром в Дувре, уже было решено, что ты спишь в своей машине, просто наблюдая и выжидая. Терези сказала, что ты поступаешь правильно, и она никогда не позволяла своему понятию правильности колебаться, даже для того, чтобы успокоить тебя. Несмотря на это, ты не можешь отделаться от ощущения, что ты едешь разрушать жизнь Канайи.

Если, конечно, ты вообще сможешь доехать. С тех пор, как ты проехала Париж, ты уже трижды успела потеряться, потому что карта, которую ты взяла с собой, отпечатана в 1992 году, и названия половины дорог с тех пор поменялись. Ты пыталась останавливаться и спрашивать указаний, но твой французский настолько ужасен, что в итоге тебя направили не в ту сторону, и вскоре после этого твоя машина испустила дух и встала на обочине очень загруженной дороги. Половину твоих запасов Евро и два часа спустя, ты снова была в пути, на этот раз приближаясь к городу, который, как заверила тебя одна из подруг мамы Терези, Канайя Марьям теперь зовёт своим домом (и она знает это, потому что она настолько большая поклонница её дизайнов).

Теперь самая тяжёлая часть. Теперь тебе нужно каким-то образом выследить Канайю.

В одном из интервью, которое ты смогла откопать в сети, Канайя перечислила несколько своих любимых ресторанов и кафе, и, пожалуй, это вполне неплохой вариант для начала. Ты медленно едешь через центр города, поглядывая на окружающие тебя магазины и параллельно пытаясь припомнить, на какой стороне дороги тебе нужно ехать. Объехав все заведения три раза и ничего этим не добившись, ты останавливаешь на парковке и решаешь попытать удачу пешком.

Это глупая, глупая идея. Полуденное солнце раздражающе жаркое, и ты чувствуешь себя мерзко, потому что была прикована к рулю машины с трёх часов утра. Единственное преимущество того, что ты наконец-то выбралась, состоит в том, что можно вытянуть руки над головой и размять ноги, хотя то, что ты теперь в толпе людей, лишний раз напоминает о глупости твоей затеи. В этом городе тысячи жителей, и ты не знаешь, почему ожидала, что всё сложится само собой. Ты даже не знаешь, почему ожидала, что Канайя хотя бы будет в городе, и ты понятия не имеешь о том, что вообще делаешь во Франции.

Гудение разговоров, которые ты не можешь понять, раздражает ещё больше, и, признавая своё поражение, ты жалеешь о том, что не захватила с собой Терези. Даже если бы она не могла найти Канайю по запаху, у неё всё равно хватило бы бесстыдства прыгнуть на край фонтана и выкрикивать её имя снова и снова, пока либо она появится, либо кто-то не даст точный адрес Канайи, лишь бы она заткнулась.

Ты слишком легко сдаёшься. Терези просто рассмеялась бы, если бы знала, что ты думаешь, потому что ты бродила только минут двадцать, не больше. Ты возвращаешься к своей машине лишь за тем, чтобы захватить бутерброды с заднего сидения, а потом продолжаешь свой тур по центру города. Только то, что Канайи сейчас здесь нет, ещё не значит, что ты не близка. Чёрт, кто знает, может быть, она живёт в одном из этих старых затейливых квартир над вульгарными маленькими магазинами. Может быть, она пошла к друзьям, работает дома над своими дизайнами, путешествует вместе с показом мод или занимается ещё чем, чем занимаются дизайнеры в своё свободное время.

Тебе надо прекратить паниковать, искать любые причины для бегства. Нужно верить в тот факт, что ты здесь не просто так, и что всё наладится, и хотя это проще сказать, чем сделать, ты решаешь, что попробовать стоит. Надо доверять своим инстинктам, которые завели тебя так далеко. Ты продолжаешь бесцельно бродить, больше не пытаясь выискивать её в толпе, и позволяешь улицам стать менее суетными по мере приближения вечера.

Запрыгнув на край фонтана, осторожно, чтобы не поскользнуться на гладкой влажной поверхности, ты копаешься в карманах и вытаскиваешь несколько пенни. Здесь тебе от них никакого толку. Позволив им потрястись в кулаке, как игральным костям, ты бросаешь монеты в воду, но не загадываешь желание. Это было бы глупо. Кроме того, ты знаешь, что Канайя здесь, где-то здесь, так что желать наткнуться на неё было бы бессмысленно.

Небо становится тусклым, кобальтово-синим, зажигаются уличные фонари, и ты решаешь, что, пожалуй, хватит на сегодня. Единственные голоса, которые теперь слышно, доносятся откуда-то издалека; магазины закрылись, двери ресторанов прикрыты, так что до твоих ушей доносятся только приглушённые звуки. Ты всё равно ничего не смогла бы разобрать, даже если бы говорили по-английски, да и глаза начинают слипаться. День был долгим. Что тебе сейчас нужно, так это вернуться к машине, откинуть назад водительское кресло и сделать быстрый звонок Терези, просто чтобы дать ей знать, что ты добралась сюда живьём, прежде чем заснуть. Потом ты проснёшься свежей и бодрой завтра утром и продолжишь свой поиск.

Обходя фонтан в последний раз, ты наблюдаешь за детьми, которые бегают по краю, бросая свои монетки в воду. Их мать пересекает площадь, неторопливо, не расталкивая людей, насколько бы редкими они ни были теперь. Ты достигаешь отправной точки, поворачиваешься на каблуках, чтобы спрыгнуть с края, когда кто-то останавливает тебя и заставляет замереть.

-... Вриска?

До этого момента ты осматривала истёртые носки своих ботинок, и твой взгляд резко поднимается. Неожиданно, ты гораздо меньше уверена в том, где находишься, чем полсекунды назад, и даже звук журчащей позади тебя воды полностью глохнет; ты просто смотришь вперёд, глупо пялишься, рот отказывается работать. Всё отказывается работать. Все шестерни прекратили вращаться, и твои мысли осыпаются в пыль, и ты понятия не имеешь, что вообще делать, кроме как смотреть на Канайю.

Она выглядит такой другой. Другой, потому что теперь она старше, другой, потому что она теперь человек, другой, потому что теперь она не на глянцевой странице журнала. И всё-таки она целиком и полностью такая, какой была всегда, и её накрашенные губы и широко раскрытые глаза настолько знакомы, что ты не можешь сделать ничего, только сжать вялые руки в слабые кулаки, глядя на неё.

Ты так много времени потратила на то, чтобы спланировать эту встречу это воссоединение, снова и снова проигрывая его в своём разуме, но никогда не рассчитывала на такое. Канайя никогда не смотрела на тебя так, словно знала, кто ты. Ты представляла, как подходишь к ней на улице, с застенчивой улыбкой говоришь "bonjour" и очень надеешься, что она поймёт и перейдёт на английский, а после этого ты бы ей сказала, что ты её большая поклонница, что ты обожаешь её дизайны. Что-то вроде этого. Что угодно, хотя было бы трудно представить себе, что она поверит в это, учитывая твои потрёпанные джинсы и клетчатую рубашку.

Звук воды из фонтана, плещущейся на пятки твоих ботинок, наконец-то заставляет тебя сдвинуться с места, и ты делаешь шаг вперёд, ступив на полфута ближе к ней на твёрдую сухую землю. Ощущение такое, словно ты падаешь целую вечность. К тому времени как ты оказываешься на одном уровне с Канайей, она уже стоит рядом с тобой. Ты пытаешься улыбнуться ей, но её руки крепко обнимают тебя за плечи, притягивают к себе, и, боже, почему она такая высокая. Она что-то бормочет по-французски, говорит слишком быстро, чтобы вообще можно было понять смысл, и ты зарываешься лицом в её плечо, руки жёсткие, словно прутья на лестнице.

Это неуклюжее объятие, и Канайя, очевидно, испытывает огромное облегчение, но ты не можешь понять, почему. Она уже знает, что случилось, во что вы все превратились? Она всегда это знала? Ты дёргаешь пальцами, пытаясь найти какой-нибудь способ обнять её в ответ, и начинаешь испытывать тупую слабую злость, потому что ты тащилась на материк, в незнакомый город, просто чтобы найти её, и она вполне вольготно себя здесь чувствовала со всеми её деньгами, ресурсами и свободным временем. Ты проглатываешь ком в горле, но потом трясёшь головой, борясь с ощущением; нельзя переходить к поспешным выводам.

Всё потому что ты боишься. Боишься, потому что ощущение такое же, как если бы ты всё вспоминала самостоятельно в первый раз, и ты не можешь позволить себе снова застрять в своём разуме.

Должно быть, ты продолжаешь стоять, как статуя, потому что до Канайи наконец доходит тот факт, что ты в ближайшее время обнимать её не будешь, и она отстраняется, положив руки к тебе на плечи. Она наклоняет голову на бок, её глаза застилают слёзы, и она продолжает говорить тебе что-то мягким голосом, и хотя ты совершенно не понимаешь, что она говорит, звучит похоже на извинение. Словно она понимает, насколько это выглядит странно - незнакомка подходит и бросается обнимать тебя.

Отойдя на шаг назад, ты поднимаешь свои руки и пытаешься что-то сказать. Во рту ужасно пересохло, и ты прочищаешь горло, почёсывая затылок.

\- Господи. Ладно, - бормочешь ты, поднимая ладонь, чтобы поправить очки. Воздух позднего вечера стал душным, и ты потираешь уголок глаза, глубоко вздыхаешь. - Я не...

Ты обрываешь фразу, закусив нижнюю губу. Канайя только улыбается, а потом крепко сжимает глаза, прежде чем продолжить вместо тебя.

\- Ты англичанка? - спрашивает она, настолько же удивлённо, насколько и обрадовано. Но, прекрасно понимая, что есть куда более важные вещи для обсуждения, она не ждёт ответа. - Прошу прощения, если немного погорячилась. Я правда не могу объяснить, что на меня нашло, потому что я сама не совсем это понимаю, но очень надеюсь, что не напугала тебя.

Она говорит очень, очень чисто, когда использует английский, каждое слово бренчит у тебя в голове. Отчаянно пытаясь заткнуть её, ты делаешь шаг вперёд, зажимаешь одну её ладонь между своими и смотришь ей прямо в глаза. Тебе нужно знать, какого чёрта тут происходит. Ещё минута, и ты потеряешь терпение.

\- Да пофиг. Это не важно. Ты знаешь, кто я?

Ты задерживаешь дыхание. Быть того не может, чтобы она не знала, только не после всего этого, но ты слышишь только стук своего сердца в висках.

\- Кажется, знаю, - говорит она, поворачивая свою ладонь между твоими, чтобы они идеально ровно прижимались друг к другу, а потом медленно и уверенно добавляет: - Вриска Серкет.

Да чтоб её. Твои ноги угрожают подкоситься. Нервно вздохнув, ты покрываешь оставшееся расстояние между вами и обнимаешь её за плечи. Тебе приходится встать на носки, чтобы дотянуться до неё так, и она не замирает и не задумывается, как ты. Канайя прижимает ладони к твоей спине, и ты хочешь сказать что-то ещё, но боишься, что подавишься фразой.

\- Похоже, нам нужно многое обсудить.

*

Когда ты пересекала Канал, ты впервые оказалась на корабле в этом теле. Твоей человеческой форме не особенно понравилось море, качающее паром, даже несмотря на настолько непродолжительное плаванье, но ты не хотела списывать всё на нервы. Теперь, когда ты шла вслед за Канайей в её жилище, по тебе бежало то же ощущение, подталкивающее желудок к горлу.

Теперь нет смысла отрицать это.

Большую часть пути вы идёте в тишине. Ты предлагаешь подвезти её, но она говорит, что идти всего несколько минут, и вся суета, которая потребуется на посадку/высадку из машины и поиск места для парковки, займёт больше времени. И поэтому ты идёшь, поджав плечи, засунув руки в карманы, двигаясь настолько оживлённо, насколько ты умеешь. Учитывая всё то, о чём ты хотела поговорить с ней с тех пор, как впервые вспомнила, насколько большую роль в твоей жизни она играла, твой разум на удивление пуст. Ты пытаешься успокоить себя, говоря, что придумаешь что-нибудь сразу же, как только вы получите уединённость её квартиры, и продолжаешь украдкой поглядывать на неё.

Она делает то же самое. Вы обмениваетесь нервными улыбками, когда обе смотрите одновременно.

Её дом ровно такой старый и величественный, как ты его себе представляла. Она говорит, что раньше здесь была усадьба, прежде чем её разделили на дюжину квартир, а потом благодарит швейцара, заходя внутрь. Швейцара. У неё есть швейцар. Ты заходишь в вестибюль с тихим, но едва ли скрываемым трепетом, оглядываешь высокие потолки и блестящие мраморные полы. Стены выложены зеркалами, и когда ты замечаешь своё отражение, оно выглядит выцветшим.

Учитывая всё то, чего Канайя добилась в своей жизни, тебе интересно, насколько большим разочарованием ты, наверно, выглядишь для неё.

Тишина продолжает висеть, пока вы поднимаетесь на лифте до её этажа, прерываемая только механическим гудением и звонком, когда вы достигаете его. Внутри её квартира не настолько большая, как ты себе представляла, но всё равно более чем достаточно места для одного человека. Ты на мгновение задерживаешься на этой мысли и задаёшься вопросом, нет ли здесь кого-то ещё; но когда ты оглядываешься, видишь все эти картины, все цвета, в доме нет ничего, не кричало бы тебе что-то кроме "Канайя Марьям". Если она и живёт с кем-то ещё, она не слишком охотно делится своим жизненным пространством.

Всё выглядит таким дорогим и, скорее всего, оригинальным, что ты даже не забываешь снять ботинки на входе. Ты заходишь в гостиную, и Канайя позади тебя фыркает и убирает твои ботинки на полку для обуви. Уголки твоего рта сгибаются в улыбке; как будто кто-то сомневался, что будет иначе.

Ты сидишь на краю её дивана, барабаня пальцами колени, и когда она спрашивает, не хотела бы ты выпить, ты говоришь, воды, спасибо. Ты хочешь отбросить любезности, как можно скорее узнать, какого чёрта здесь происходит, но в горле у тебя и правда сухо. Она исчезает, видимо, на кухне на целую минуту и возвращается с банкой пива и двумя бокалами: один с вином, другой с водой. Она ставит всё на кофейный столик, подтолкнув воду и пиво к тебе.

\- Я подумала, что тебе потребуется это, - сказала она. Всегда у неё всё продумано. Всегда. Ты хватаешь пиво, не осознавая, насколько благодарна ей за это до тех пор, пока не подцепляешь кольцо трясущимися пальцами. Прежде чем ты успеваешь сказать спасибо или сделать первый глоток, Канайя садится рядом с тобой, так близко, что тебе начинает казаться, что остальная часть дивана была галлюцинацией. - Я правда не могу сказать, насколько это невероятно, Вриска. Я уверена, что в любой момент проснусь, потому что это не может быть правдой. Я провела столько времени под совершенно неправильным впечатлением, что я была... ну, не в здравом уме, наверно. Но просто видеть тебя здесь огромное облегчение для моего разума.

Ты не совсем понимаешь, о чём она говорит, но знаешь, каково это быть уверенным в том, что ты сходишь с ума. С жидкой улыбкой, потому что ты сама едва можешь поверить, что это всё по-настоящему, ты кладёшь руку ей на плечо и проглатываешь треть банки.

\- Успокойся, Доставушка. Давай по порядку! - Канайя старается не улыбнуться, когда ты называешь её так, и легко покачав головой, отодвигается от тебя. Она подбирает свой бокал и садится на противоположной стороне дивана, подобрав под себя ноги. - Наверно, это означает, что ты знаешь много больше, чем я ожидала от тебя, что делает мою работу где-то на восемьсот процентов легче. Но, знаешь, просто чтобы удостовериться, что в дальнейшем между нами не будет никакого уморительно недопонимания: ты знаешь о том, что раньше мы были троллями, верно?

Канайя отводит от тебя взгляд, смотрит в тёмную красноту своего вина.

\- Правда были? - она колеблется, и у тебя опускается сердце. - В смысле, у меня было такое впечатление, хотя я не была уверена, что это обязательно правда. Ты единственная из тех, кого я вообще встречала.

Ты фыркаешь, дёргая кольцо на банке большим пальцем. Тебе очень, очень нужно перестать слетать с катушек.

\- О боже, это точно правда. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться о том, что ты рехнулась или что-то вроде того. Но я прекрасно понимаю, как это может быть трудно, и если бы мне пришлось проходить через это одной, думаю, я бы до сих пор отрицала всё. Так что здесь ты намного превзошла меня.

Что-то задевает интерес Канайи, когда ты упоминаешь о том, что собирала кусочки головоломки прошлых жизней не в одиночку, но она воздерживается от комментариев об этом. Она потягивает своё вино, глубоко погрузившись в мысли, и ты не против периодических пауз; теперь, когда ты знаешь, что вы обе на одной волне, у вас есть всё время мира на то, чтобы разобраться во всём по порядку, наверстать упущенное. Ты даже перестала чувствовать усталость.

Ты просто следуешь примеру Канайи и принимаешься за выпивку, запоздало понимая, насколько пиво хорошее на самом деле. Она явно ни на чём не скупится.

\- Двенадцать лет заблуждений - это тяжёлая ноша, - говорит Канайя, снова поставив свой бокал на стол. Ты морщишь брови.  
\- Стоп, что? Двенадцать лет? Ты знала обо всём этом целых двенадцать лет?

Канайя кивает, словно это нечто само собой разумеющееся, и говорит:

\- Конечно же знала, Вриска. А ты разве нет?  
\- Нет! - произносишь ты громче, чем собиралась, потому что у тебя плохо получается понять всё это дело с двенадцатью годами. Ты знала о том, кто ты, на протяжении пяти месяцев, и уже эта ноша кажется длинной в восемь жизней. - Какого чёрта, как, блядь, ты умудрилась узнать об этом так давно? И почему ты ничего не делала?  
\- Через сны. И, судя по твоему взгляду, я делаю вывод, что ты узнала обо всём другим способом.  
\- Нет, нет. У меня были сны! Но они появились из-за того, что их кое-что вызвало. И они появились недавно, понимаешь? Недавно в смысле, не знаю, месяцев шесть назад. А не с тех пор, когда вся эта чертовщина произошла.

Ты чувствуешь нарастающее раздражение. Не из-за Канайи и даже не из-за себя, в кое-то веки, но из-за странности ситуации самой по себе. Поначалу она была невероятной и достаточно головоломной, и это было до того, как ты узнала, что она, по всей видимости, может различаться; и что Канайя, хотя она и была другой формой тролля, которого ты когда-то знала, должно быть, прошла через неё каким-то способом, совершенно отличным от твоего. Ты хочешь понять всё до конца, потому что ощущаешь себя беспомощной, когда чего-то не знаешь, хотя ты всё ещё так и не разобралась во всём, что произошло между тобой и Терези.

\- Оу, - произносит Канайя, выжидая, когда ты сядешь на место. - У меня всегда были приводящие в замешательство сны. Только пока я спала, они не вызывали замешательства, потому что Проспит всегда был тёплым, приветливым местом. Я многое узнала из облаков, но большую часть своей жизни я думала, что это сны и ничего более. Не важно, как часто я обнаруживала себя в этом городе, и не важно, насколько правильным это казалось. Однако, по мере того как я становилась старше, появлялись некоторые... обстоятельства, случаи, которые заставили меня переосмыслить значение снов. И только сегодня, когда я увидела тебя на площади, у меня появилось какое-то настоящее, достоверное доказательство.

Ей снится Проспит, и она видит картины ваших прошлых жизней в небе. Тебе почти завидно; в последний раз ты видела золотой город очень давно. В принципе, по-своему логично, что для Канайи всё передалось так, что ретрокогниция стала ключом её понимания. Ты чувствуешь себя ужасно из-за неё, правда, потому что ощущаешь какую-то усталость, которую, ты уверена, она только сейчас начала проявлять, и, должно быть, это и есть причина.

\- Чёрт, - бормочешь ты. - Вот отстой.

Поездка к Канайе была совершенно правильным решением. Ты немного стыдишься того, что тянула так долго. Неторопливо заканчивая своё пиво, ты слушаешь, как Канайя рассказывает тебе о картинах, которые видела, как ей в буквальном смысле потребовались годы на то, чтобы вспомнить, кто ты, и как это вызвало у неё ощущение, что в мире вне сна она живёт совсем бездумно. Когда она спрашивает тебя, как ты вспомнила, настолько же ошеломлённая отсутствием снов у тебя, насколько ты удивлена наличием снов у неё, ты просишь у неё ещё одну банку.

Она угождает тебе, допивает остатки своего вина и наливает себе новый бокал, и говорит, что ты можешь чувствовать себя как дома, правда. Со вторым пивом в руке, ты начинаешь рассказывать ей о том, как налетела на Терези. Канайя спрашивает, как это произошло, и ты говоришь, нет, ты в буквальном смысле налетела прямо на неё; потом она смеётся вместе с тобой, и ты чувствуешь себя легче, рассказывая ей всё. Деталей ты касаешься в лучшем случае смутно, в худшем халтурно, но самые общие моменты описываешь достаточно точно, чтобы Канайя могла понять суть. Чтобы она могла понять, что вы активировали друг друга, и у вас не было выбора, кроме как самостоятельно заполнять пробелы. 

Тема воспоминаний о прошлых жизнях достаточно быстро истощила себя. Или так тебе казалось, пока не выяснилось, что прошло уже два часа с тех пор, как ты пришла к ней домой. После этого ты позволяешь разговору течь естественным образом. Вы говорите о Канайе, о её жизни; о том, как она, предположительно, родилась в Ливане, и что десять лет назад её привезли во Францию её приёмные родители. Похоже, всем повезло с приёмом в семью, кроме тебя; родители Канайи великолепны, судя по её отзывам, и живут всего-то в двадцати минутах езды отсюда. Она видится с ними два раза в неделю, когда не путешествует.

Четыре пива спустя ты сидишь, всплескивая руками, и оживлённо говоришь, рассказывая ей вещи, которые она уже и без того знает, потому что они касаются её. Но Канайе всё равно нравится слушать их, она довольна, что ты на самом деле читала её интервью, потому что она была уверена, что мода - нечто настолько суетное, что ты не стала бы уделять ей внимание. Ты просто пожимаешь плечами, а потом рассказываешь ей, как тебе попался журнал с ней, когда ты сидела на приёме у врача, и продолжаешь историей о том, как вышла на неё. Что, в общем и целом, было бы гораздо интереснее, если бы её поиски заняли у тебя больше чем один день.

После полудюжины банок пива тебе становится не так уж и трудно рассказывать ей о своей собственной жизни. Ты говоришь ей, что ты была одна с тех пор, как система смогла законно умыть на тебя руки, и когда ты рассказываешь ей о своей работе, она говорит, что это мило, и она на самом деле выглядит счастливой за тебя. И, опять же, по какой-то причине ты рассказываешь ей всё и о Терези тоже. Потому что они были друзьями, и Канайя, наверно, хочет узнать о ней всё. Как оказалось, о Терези ты можешь рассказать куда больше, чем о самой себе, с её изучением юриспруденции и дурацкими привычками, и Канайя терпеливо выслушивает, сказав под конец, что теперь, когда она знает, что всё это по-настоящему, она обязательно приедет к вам в гости в Англию.

Вы говорите о многом, навёрстывая за потерянное время, и ты не можешь ни поверить в то, что Канайя на самом деле здесь, рядом с тобой, ни в то, что ты протянула так долго без неё. Стол уставлен пивными банками и двумя пустыми винными бутылками, и в какой-то момент ты обнаруживаешь, что сидишь рядом с Канайей, положив голову ей на плечо. Она позволяет прислониться к ней, лениво положив руку тебе на плечи и перебирая кончиками пальцев твои волосы.

\- Никогда бы не подумала, что ты окажешься блондинкой, - сказала она немного смутным голосом, а потом более серьёзным тоном добавила: - Вриска?  
\- Хмм? - это почти что протрезвляет. Ты выгибаешь шею, чтобы взглянуть на неё.  
\- Ты и Терези... вы вместе, верно?  
\- Ой, - отвечаешь ты. Ой, потому что ты только сейчас понимаешь, что так и не сказала об этом. Не напрямую, по крайней мере. Но Канайя ухмыляется, скорее всего, сообразив ещё несколько часов назад, и ты просто трёшься головой о её плечо. - Ургх, я ничего не могла поделать. Она меня в это затащила.

Ты чувствуешь, как грудь Канайи поднимается и опускается от смеха, и она любовно гладит тебя по голове.

\- Вы счастливы? - спрашивает она, и очевидно, что она уже знает ответ.  
\- Пожалуй... - ты моргаешь; кофейный столик перед тобой выглядит размытым. Тебе не нужно гадать, потому что ты уже знаешь, поэтому ты просто продолжаешь говорить, словно ты прервалась на мгновение, пытаясь найти нужные слова. - Пожалуй, благодаря ей я чувствую себя так, что быть мной нормально, так что фиг с ним. Да.

Канайя продолжает гладить твою голову, и ты вскакиваешь на ноги без предупреждения, чуть не ударив её подбородок.

-... надо написать ей, - бормочешь ты, хватая свой телефон с кофейного столика. Ты замечаешь, что уже пять тридцать семь утра, но тот факт, что она сейчас может спать, до тебя не доходит.

Эй, Терези, угадай, где я. ::::)

Ты снова прижимаешься к Канайе, зажав телефон в пальцах, и ждёшь ответа.

УРГХ, Н3 ГОВОР1 МН3, ЧТО ТЫ УК4Т1Л4 ДО С4МОЙ 1Т4Л11, П4УЧ1Х4 >:|

*

Ты дрыхнешь всё следующее утро и просыпаешься уже за полдень, свернувшись на кровати в гостевой комнате Канайи. Ты стонешь, продирая глаза, но чувствуешь себя не настолько плохо, как ожидала. Возможно, такое случается, когда пьёшь дорогое пиво; ты не просыпаешься, ощущая раскалывающее череп похмелье. Уже после семи утра ты и Канайя решили, что хватит на сегодня, уже после того, как ты позволила ей и Терези некоторое время обмениваться сообщениями, не заботясь о счёте за свой телефон.

Комната вокруг тебя тёплых цветов и аккуратно убрана, и ты поднимаешься на ноги, потягивая руки над головой. Твой живот урчит, требуя завтрака, и наклонившись, чтобы подобрать свои очки с полу, ты быстро направляешься в сторону кухни.

\- Доставушка? - зовёшь ты. Ответа нет, и на кофейном столике чисто. Ты ухмыляешься, решив, что Канайя наверняка прибралась, прежде чем позволить себе идти спать. - Ты дома, Канайя?

Ты получаешь ответ в виде записки на кухонном столе рядом со свежей буханкой хлеба. Жаль, что не багет.

Доброе Утро Вриска  
Хотя Для Тебя Наверно Это Будет Уже Полдень Верно  
Надеюсь Ты Чувствуешь Себя Хорошо И Не Испытываешь Похмелья  
В Обычной Ситуации Я Не Стала Бы Настолько Свободно Пить Алкоголь Ночью Посреди Недели Но Это Несомненно Был Особый Случай  
В Любом Случае Я Ненадолго Ушла По Делам И Вернусь К Пяти Или Раньше  
До Тех Пор Не Стесняйся И Займи Себя Чем Посчитаешь Нужным  
Канайя

\- Ну, как скажешь, - бормочешь ты, сунувшись в холодильник и приступив к своему завтраку-ланчу, зная, что у тебя есть полтора часа времени до прихода Канайи. В животе урчит, и ты похлопываешь его, вываливая всё, что тебе попадается на глаза, на стол, и когда в результате у тебя получается монструозный бутерброд, ты даже не удосуживаешься стереть крошки или опустевшие контейнеры. Ты знаешь, что Канайя сделает это для тебя.

Решив использовать руки вместо тарелки, ты расхаживаешь по квартире Канайи, не ощущая угрызений совести от того, что роешься в её вещах. Потому что, если честно, всё это довольно скучно. Всё это так в духе Канайи, и ты оцениваешь некоторые произведения искусства за их эстетическую красоту, но эти вещи не стоят того, чтобы в них копаться. В её квартире нет ничего скандального, и поэтому ты просто просматриваешь её книжную полку, слизывая кетчуп с уголка рта и понимая, что не можешь прочитать большую часть корешков.

Господи, Терези ужасно размягчила тебя.

Твои глаза скользят по заголовкам на французском, Ле То и Деукс Это, потом по заголовкам на арабском, пока ты не натыкаешься на небольшую секцию, отведённую под английские романы. О некоторых из них ты, вроде бы, что-то слышала, но ничего такого, что стоит вытягивать. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты не проходишь полку до конца, а там, господи боже, ты чуть не роняешь остатки своего бутерброда на пол. Корешок жирным белым шрифтом гласит: Гордость Просвещенных, Роуз Лалонд.

*

Когда Канайя возвращается домой, ты сидишь на диване, скрестив ноги, с суровым выражением на лице. Канайя, едва войдя в комнату, начинает что-то говорить о том, что надеется, что тебе было не слишком скучно сидеть одной весь день, но едва заметив тебя, строго смотрящую на неё, замирает на месте.

\- Что-то не так, Вриска?

Ты поднимаешь брови, словно говоря "ты мне скажи", но не отвечаешь ей. Вместо этого ты указываешь на книгу, лежащую в кофейном столике, и даёшь ей шанс объясниться. Ты пыталась её читать, учитывая отсутствие занятий получше и кучу свободного, но эта проза такая же тяжёлая, как и сама книга. Ты не смогла продраться дальше первой страницы. Господи, она просто ужасна.

Прочистив горло, Канайя бормочет "Ой" и выглядит немного смущённой, подбирая книгу. Она держит её обеими руками, словно пытаясь скрыть название, а потом её глаза начинают метаться по комнате. Словно она забыла, где у неё книжный шкаф. Когда она наконец сдвигается с места, ты тяжело вздыхаешь и поворачиваешься, прислоняешься к спинке дивана. Ты смотришь, как она чуть не роняет проклятый фолиант себе на ноги, пытаясь вернуть его на место, и задаёшься вопросом, почему она ничего не упомянула о нём прошлой ночью. Выглядит весьма важно.

\- Серьёзно, Канайя? Лалонд? - произносишь ты, всплескивая руками. - Как ты могла забыть сказать мне о том, что ты знаешь Лалонд!

Канайя качает головой и подходит очень, очень близко к тому, чтобы сорваться на тебя. Надо отдать ей должное, ей всё же удаётся удержать уровень голоса.

\- Я не знаю Роуз, - говорит она и медленно возвращается к тебе. Она садится на край дивана, сцепив ладони, и продолжает. - Если ты правильно помнишь, некоторые вещи заставили меня поставить под вопрос то, являются ли мои сны просто снами. Обычными снами. Одной из таких вещей было обнаружение этой книги три года назад. Естественно, поначалу я предположила, что имена были просто совпадением, а потом, когда я узнала о Роуз больше, я предположила, что неосознанно оказалась под влиянием её работ. Прошлой ночью я была так рада видеть тебя, что мне до этого момента и в голову не приходило подумать о том, что она на самом деле была настоящей, настоящей в том смысле, в каком я её помню...

Канайя всё ещё смотрит на свои ладони, но уголки её рта загибаются в небольшой улыбке. Господи, тяжело же ей пришлось. Это почти что тошнотворно, и, закатив глаза, ты протягиваешь руку и хлопаешь её между лопатками.

\- Боже ты мой, Канайя! Какого чёрта ты тогда здесь зависаешь? Ты должна найти её и поговорить о... сарказмах и прочем. Вы ведь этим занимались, верно?

Канайя одаривает тебя взглядом, который говорит, что она считает твоё предложение смехотворным, но в то же время она хочет, чтобы ты оказалась права. Ты говоришь ей, что понимаешь, она, наверно, боится до дрожи, потому что точно такое же ощущала и ты, прежде чем нашла её, и всё стало нормально. Даже лучше чем нормально, вообще-то; тебе кажется правильным быть с ней. Ты говоришь ей, что она не должна беспокоиться об этом, и что лучше бы рядом с Лалонд был кто-то, кто сможет её поддержать, потому что тебе кажется, что рано или поздно все узнают правду тем или иным образом. Потому что люди, которые всегда были людьми, наверняка ничего не помнят, иначе не могли бы игнорировать произошедшее во время игры; и они нашли бы тебя. Обязательно нашли бы.

Пытаясь придать ей уверенности, ты говоришь, что, чёрт, ты и Терези полетите в Штаты вместе с ней, если вопрос только в поддержке. Ты не уверена в том, откуда ты возьмёшь деньги на путешествие, но это ради Канайи, и ты уверена, что что-нибудь сообразишь.

Ты проводишь с ней следующие три дня, и хотя она изо всех сил старается развлечь тебя, и она просто великолепна, очень терпеливая хозяйка, но становится до боли очевидно, что ты путаешься у неё под ногами. Она занятая женщина, и ты уезжаешь до того, как успеваешь вызвать у неё раздражение. Разумеется, Канайя говорит тебе снова и снова, что ты можешь остаться, правда, потому что её расписание вот-вот расчистится, но ты отвечаешь, что дома тебя всё равно ждёт работа. Ты не упоминаешь о Терези, но об этом и говорить не надо. Кроме того, она богата. Она может прилететь к вам, когда захочет!

И поэтому ты возвращаешься к своей машине и начинаешь обратное путешествие к Кале, снова на паром. По пути ты умудряешься потеряться только один раз, и даже это не раздражает тебя так сильно, как в обычной ситуации. Ты в хорошем настроении, насвистываешь за рулём, потому что твоё радио не способно производить ничего, кроме монотонного статического шума, и чувствуешь, как кусочек твоей жизни вернулся на нужное место.

*

Когда ты возвращаешься в Лондон, спустя чуть меньше недели после отбытия, у тебя создаётся ощущение, что ты уезжала целую жизнь назад. Ты не звонишь Терези перед тем как объявиться дома, желая удивить её, и она практически валит тебя с ног в коридоре. Поначалу она хочет услышать всё о случившемся, всё о Канайе, но потом она впивается губами в твою шею, толкая тебя к стене. Ты издаёшь звук, похожий на стон и хохот одновременно, а потом берёшь её лицо в свои ладони и отдираешь от себя, расчистив немного места между вами.

Воспользовавшись этим, ты тащишь её вверх по лестнице, по пути помахав Тиму. Едва вы добираетесь до её спальни, всё превращается в размытый водоворот, и ты целуешь её так, словно в твоих лёгких воздуха не осталось, и она нужна тебе, чтобы выжить. Терези не отстаёт от тебя по энтузиазму, и у тебя даже нет шанса почувствовать себя грязной после такого долгого сидения за рулём.

\- Я скучала, - говорит Терези с довольным вздохом, потирая носом твою ключицу. Ты делаешь ей одолжение и не говоришь, что поняла это по стонам, которые она издавала десять минут назад.  
\- Меня меньше недели не было! - отвечаешь ты. Как всегда, ты само очарование, но всё же обнимаешь её крепче. - Хотя жаль, что ты не поехала со мной.

Хотя бы ради самой поездки. Ты всё ещё придерживаешься мнения, что должна была встретиться с Канайей одна, но это не значит, что ты не чувствовала себя странно без Терези рядом с тобой каждый божий день. Ты начинаешь думать, что, наверно, видишься с ней слишком уж часто, и чувствуешь спокойствие, понимая, что тебя это совершенно не волнует. Когда она поднимает взгляд на тебя, такая довольная, ты проводишь большим пальцем по её нижней губе и начинаешь рассказывать о путешествии.

Она лежит, положив голову на твою грудь, пока ты рассказываешь ей про сны Канайи, её тёплое дыхание касается твоей голой кожи. Растопырив пальцы руки на твоём животе, она бессознательно гладит его полукруговыми движениями, жадно ловя каждое слово истории о том, как Канайя росла в этом мире, о том, чем она занималась, и о том, где оказалась в конце концов. А потом ты с удовольствием сообщаешь ей о ситуации с Роуз, и Терези ухмыляется своей знаменитой зловещей ухмылкой, соглашаясь с тем, что вам определённо стоит что-то с этим сделать.

\- Эй, - говоришь ты, заканчивая рассказ. - Я тоже по тебе скучала.

К твоему громадному облегчению, Терези принимает твои слова как есть и не делает ничего, чтобы устыдить тебя ещё больше. Некоторое время вы просто тихо лежите, и ты думаешь о том, насколько ты рада быть с ней, и что ты никогда не смогла бы описать, что именно ты чувствуешь. Ты сплетаешься своими пальцами с её, сжимаешь её ладонь, и она награждает тебя длинным сентиментальным поцелуем в щёку, с языком.

Ты сжимаешься, смеясь, не в силах поверить в то, насколько далеко ты зашла за последние несколько месяцев. Не то чтобы ты летела сломя голову, торопясь к чему-то, но события развивались со своей собственной скоростью, потихоньку. Господи, ты даже встречалась с её матерью. Тебе казалось, что ты возненавидишь её, но эта женщина смеялась над твоими шутками, и тебе этого оказалось достаточно.

Перевернувшись на живот, ты приглаживаешь волосы Терези, целуешь её в нос и говоришь, что вам стоило бы, наверно, подумать об обеде в ближайшее время. В ответ она обнимает тебя за плечи и говорит, что ты можешь думать о чём угодно, и тридцать четыре минуты спустя вы наконец-то одеваетесь, пусть и в каком-то дурмане, и пытаетесь пригладить волосы.

Уже давно перестав заботиться о презентабельности своего вида перед соседями Терези, ты идёшь вслед за ней вниз, смутно припоминая, что твой телефон звонил пару часов назад.

Вытащив его из заднего кармана, ты улыбаешься и с радостью сообщаешь Терези о том, что Канайя написала тебе.

Здравствуй Вриска Надеюсь Это Твой Правильный Номер И Что Ты В Целости Добралась Домой Если Повезёт Я Скоро Приеду В Гости К Тебе И Терези

Решив, что это стоит отпраздновать, ты говоришь Терези не включать духовку. Сегодня ты угостишь её лучшей пиццей на вынос.

Ага! Я 8ернулась и прямо сейчас у Пайроп. Была рада 8стретиться с тобой, ты даже не предста8ляешь!

Ты продолжаешь переписываться, пока Терези заказывает пиццу за твой счёт, и говоришь ей, чтобы не забыли положить двойной бекон на твою.

Полагаю У Меня Есть Кое-какие Идеи Вриска По Правде Говоря Ты Заставила Меня О Многом Задуматься

А потом, несколько секунд спустя, когда ты уже писала ответ:

Я Решила Совершить Поездку В Америку При Первой Же Возможности

Ты ухмыляешься, искренне радуясь за неё. Ты понимаешь, что она не принимала этого решения до последней секунды перед отправкой сообщения, и ни за какие коврижки ты не дашь ей открутиться от этого. Теперь это железно, и ты собираешься доставать, надоедать и вмешиваться в е дела, пока она не решится действовать. А потом, потому что сказать, что ты считаешь эту идею великолепной, было бы недостаточно для описания твоих чувств, не задумываясь, ты отправляешь ей простой ответ.


End file.
